


Rocky Relationship

by zazz15



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Bara! Sans, Big Sans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Possible smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Burn, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazz15/pseuds/zazz15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live a simple life in the small town of Ebott. During the day, you go to work, and during the night you go to class to finish you college degree. You aren't exactly anti-social, but you certainly don't have much of a social life. That is, until you befriend your new neighbors and you're abruptly thrown into their circle of friends. They all seem rather willing to let you in. Except for one skeleton who can't stand you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my first fanfiction and it's been awhile since I've posted any of my written work in general, so constructive criticism and any sort of feedback is very welcome. I'm still trying to figure out how this all works.

A shrill beeping startles you from your pleasant dream. You can’t remember what exactly your dream was about but the thought of it leaves you with a pleasant warmth deep within your chest. You groan, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, as you reach for the alarm clock on your bedside table. You fumble around with your hand, knocking an empty pill bottle and a plastic cup off of the bedside table before you find the snooze button of your alarm. You check the time, quarter to six in the morning. You grumble something incoherent and snuggle deeper into your down comforter. You contemplate drifting off for a little while longer then sigh, rolling over onto your back so you could sit up and exit the bed.

  
You place your feet against the cool, hardwood floor and stand, stretching for a moment; your back makes a soft popping noise, causing you to groan. You make your way over to the large bay window which overlooks the small, yellow ranch style house that neighbors your three story Victorian home. You noticed that the “For Sale” sign finally read “Sold”.

  
“Wonder who’s moving in,” you mumble to yourself before shrugging and making your way towards your closet to get ready for the day.  
After a quick shower and a change of clothes, you make your way downstairs, smoothing your long hair back into a ponytail. You make yourself a piece of toast, nibbling on it tentatively as your coffee brews. Once it finishes, you pour the dark, steaming liquid into your generic travel mug and head out the door, grabbing your purse on the way. In your driveway is your trusty, old, beige Jeep Cherokee. You slide into the driver’s seat and head off to work.

  
You don’t particularly hate where you work, a small diner downtown called Jimmy’s, but you don’t care for it either. Your fellow staff are nice enough, though you aren’t particularly close, but dealing with people so early sets your day up to be a disaster. Especially when a jackass decides they don’t like that Jimmy’s serves monsters. Now, you haven’t had a single problem with a monster since they all came out from under Mt. Ebott. Hell, you used live a stone’s throw away from the mountain when your parents were still alive but you’d never actually ventured up the mountain. People, on the other hand, were always giving you problems.

  
You’d actually always been interested in monsters, the old myths, things that go bump in the night, etc. So when you first encountered a monster you were ecstatic. After two years, however, the excitement had worn off. They were just another person to you. You could understand why people had reacted poorly, when people don’t even get along with their species without problems.

  
The end of your shift came quickly, as the morning hours were always the busiest of the day. However, just as you were about to make your way to the kitchen to head to your car, you heard a commotion coming from across the diner. Jimmy’s wasn’t a particularly big diner and was shaped in a horseshoe, so from where you were standing next to the entrance of the kitchen you could see an older, bald gentleman working himself up. You pause and listen for a moment.

“Goddamn filthy monster. Why can’t they just go underground again? They were fine living there forever, why the hell did they decide they needed to come up here and steal our jobs?”  
The man seemed to indirectly be targeting a pair of monsters sitting two booths a way. One was a tall, red haired fish-like monster, who was starring daggers at the man, and a small, yellow dinosaur-esque monster, who looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

Feeling a mixture of pity and annoyance, you walked your five foot two inch self over to the man. With the sweetest smile you could muster, you tap on his shoulder with your right index finger. He glares at you. You continue to smile and say in a cool voice, “This is a monster friendly restaurant, _sir_ ,” you emphasize the sir for effect. “If you don’t like it, pay your bill and get out. You’re disrupting the other patrons.” You make a point to glance over at the monsters inhabiting the other booth.

  
The man snorts, throwing cash on the table before throwing cash on the table and pushing past you, his wife giving you an apologetic look as she followed him. You roll your eyes and walk over to the monsters.  
“I’m very sorry about that. I hoped you weren’t too upset by his outburst,” you murmur, a small, genuine smile on your face.  
The red haired monster grunts and growls her thanks.  
“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

You shrug. “Technically, it’s my job. Also, I hate people, so I enjoy telling them off. Have a nice day you two.”  
You wave goodbye and finally make your way out the back of the diner so you can go home.

  
As you pull into your driveway, you notice a moving truck parked outside the yellow house next door. You smile and rush inside to change, so you can go introduce yourself. You hang your work uniform up and change into a pair of exercise shorts and a loose fitting tank top before heading downstairs.  
As you make your way over to the neighboring house, you hear a high pitched squeal right before you’re promptly knocked over by a small child of about seven or eight. You really couldn’t tell.  
“Oof! Kid, be careful,” you say, chuckling.

  
The small child grins at you as you sit up and begins moving their hands furiously. You frown and shake your head.  
“Sorry, bud, I don’t know sign language.” You should probably learn some sign language so you could communicate with them, you think to yourself.  
“Frisk, my child, where have you run off to?” You hear a smooth, motherly voice calling for the child in front of you, who you assume is Frisk. Weird name, you think to yourself. Could be worse though.

  
Frisk, hearing their mother calling them, giggles and hides behind you, using you as a shield. You grin at her wickedly and call out to the other voice, “I believe they’re over here.”  
Out from behind the moving truck comes a large goat woman. She radiates the warmth of a motherly vibe and your thoughts linger on old memories. You sigh softly. Frisk frowns, feeling your body move. They give you a tight hug from behind as the goat woman walks up.

  
“Hello, my child, my name is Toriel. I see you’ve already met Frisk,” she chuckles, looking down at you. You hop to your feet and offer a hand to Toriel.  
“Hello, Toriel. Nice to meet you. My name is ______. I came over to see if you needed any help unpacking.”  
Toriel beamed and squeezed your hand. “That would be absolutely delightful, my child. I have some friends coming to help and they would love the company.”  
You can never have too many friends, I suppose, you muse to yourself, eyes flicking to the street as two cars pull up. One is a red convertible and the other is a silver SUV of some kind. The monsters in the convertible are hard to miss. Or at least, the driver is hard to miss. He seems to be a skeleton monster and at least six foot. You barely notice the stocky, grinning skeleton who exits the passenger. The monsters who step out of the SUV surprise you, as they happen to be the two monster women from the diner.

  
You chuckle softly and call out to the monster women, “Long time no see, eh?”  
The small, yellow one blushes and the red haired one smirks at you, replying with a, “Nice to see you again, punk!”  
You raise your eyebrow at what you assume is a term of endearment. You offer your hand as the fish women steps closer. She’s as big as the skeleton, dwarfing you. She grasps your hand, hard, and gives it a firm shake.  
“Name’s Undyne, and this,” she points to the other monster woman, “is my girl, Alphys.” Alphys blushes at the introduction.  
“Glad to put names to faces. Small world, isn’t it?”

  
“WOWIE!”  
You grimace slightly at the taller skeleton’s voice, who bounds forward after Undyne’s introduction.  
“HELLO, HUMAN. MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.”  
He shakes your outstretched hand wildly and you don’t know whether to grimace or smile at his enthusiasm.  
“Nice to meet you, Papyrus.”

  
Your eyes finally settle on the stocky skeleton, who has his hands shoved into the pockets of his baggy, black exercise shorts. He towers over you, probably about five foot eleven, you estimate.  
You offer your hand to him, in greeting. He reaches out and grasps it for less than a second before dropping it like it was something disgusting. He had a permanent smile plastered across his face but something was telling you he really didn’t want to be here.  
He introduces himself, his voice a deep baritone. “Name’s Sans.”  
“Nice to meet you. I’m ____”.

  
His obsidian colored eyes lock with yours for a moment, white pin prick pupils starring back at you. You lock eyes with him, an eyebrow raised, challenging him to say whatever he was thinking. You’d only just met him, what was his problem, you wonder. You both look away when Toriel clears her throat and begins giving out instruction to the group in regards to where and how she wants things in the house. You notice Frisk is sitting on Papyrus’ shoulders and you smile to yourself. You already adore the small child. To be fair, you love most children.

  
You turn as you hear your name called. Toriel smiles at you and repeats, “You and Alphys will be helping unpack the things for the kitchen. Is that alright?”  
You return the smile and nod. “That’ll be just fine.”

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the house is a whirlwind of energies. You personally start to feel a little claustrophobic surrounded by so many people in such a small place. You excuse yourself from all the hustle and bustle of unpacking to step unto the front porch and take a deep breath. You settle down on the porch swing on the end of the porch closest to your house and lean your head back, eyes closed, as you try to relax after so much interaction with other people.

  
“Didn’t know you were afraid of Santa Claus,” quips a deep voice on your right.  
It startles you, making you jump slightly. You look over and let out a huff.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I heard you tell Toriel you were feeling claustrophobic,” he replies, a smirk spreading across his face.  
You let out a snort, shaking your head. “That was a terrible joke,” you say, returning the smirk.  
He shrugs and turns to head back inside. “Tough crowd.”

  
You roll your eyes and follow him in to help finish up. It doesn’t take much longer to get everything squared away. As everyone settles down on the newly placed furniture, Toriel begins speaking.  
“Thank you so much for all the help,” she smiles, around the living room, the room everyone was currently sitting in, “Now, how does dinner sound?”  
“Sounds great, Tori,” Undyne replies. Alphys nods her head, seconding Undyne’s words.

  
“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO EAT DINNER WITH ALL MY FRIENDS. WILL YOU BE JOINING US, HUMAN?” he looks down at you, somehow raising one of his bony brows. You didn’t question how he did it.  
You shake your head. “Sorry, guys. I have night school in a few hours. I need to get ready. Another time, though.”

  
Papyrus looks a little crestfallen at your response but perks up at the possibility of a next time.  
“WHY DON’T WE ALL GIVE YOU OUR CELL PHONE NUMBERS, HUMAN! THAT WAY WE CAN MAKE PLANS TO GET TOGETHER AS FRIENDS AGAIN!”  
“Solid plan,” you chuckle, passing your phone around the room. When you check your phone after, it seems the only one who didn’t put their phone number in is Sans. You shrug, not giving it a thought. You wave goodbye, jogging over to your own home to get ready for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me much longer than it should've. I had some serious writer's block and I just wasn't feeling this chapter. Probably will upload two chapters a month, at least.

Sans didn’t know what to think of the human he’d met at Toriel’s. She’d seemed too genuine, too nice. Despite the rest of his friends quickly accepting her, he couldn’t push away his suspicions. His distrust had gnawed at the back of his skull the whole time he’d been at Tori’s. A bunch of monsters just show up next door and she’d been unphased, like it was her everyday experience. Sans scowled to himself, running a hand over the back of his skull. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing them later that day.  
  
  
The weeks following your meeting with the monsters are monotonous, dragging on for what seems like forever. Work, home, school, endlessly repeating as the summer came to a close. Since exchanging numbers with the monsters, you’d been texting frequently but despite Papyrus’ eagerness, you hadn’t had the time to eat dinner with any of them. Luckily, the stars aligned (finally) and you were free the day Toriel was throwing an end of summer party. All of the monsters you had met would be there, along with some of Frisk’s friends. 

You smile to yourself as you work on a fruit salad you were going to bring to the party. You weren’t cooking inclined; you could burn water whilst trying to boil it. You nurse a beer, layering the different fruit in a large glass bowl. Covering the dish with cling wrap, you make your way across Toriel’s lawn, nodding to the skelebros as they pull up. You knock on the door, balancing the dish on your hip. 

Toriel opens the door, a wide smile on your face, pulling you into a gentle hug, careful to not jostle the fruit salad. 

“I brought fruit salad,” you say, smiling back at Toriel. She reminds you so much of your mom, you thought to yourself sadly.

Toriel leads you inside and replies, “Thank you, dear. Why don’t I set that in the kitchen and you can go join the party?” 

You smile, making your way out to the expansive back yard. Glancing around, you take in surroundings. The backyard was enclosed with a white picket fence and the back, right corner was taken up by a 6x8 garden, which was currently overgrown with weeds. The previous owners had let the garden slip into chaos after they’d failed at growing anything worthwhile. In the middle of the yard was a set of three wooden picnic tables, all covered in red and white checkered table cloths. Frisk and their friends, a gaggle of monster and human children, were all seated at one of the tables, while the other two tables were occupied by a mixture of monsters. You recognized the skeleton brothers, Undyne, and Alphys but you had yet to meet the others. 

You approach the tables, waving at Frisk, who let out a squeal as they ran into you. You swooped them up into tight hug before setting them back down. As they ran back to their friends, you made your way over to the empty seat next to Undyne. 

“Good to see you again, punk,” Undyne bellows, slapping you on the back. You wince, but manage to hide it behind a smile. 

“D-d-did you watch that anime I-I suggested?” Alphys asks timidly, her voice quavering. 

You smile over at her (she’s seated beside Undyne, to no one’s surprise) and nod affirmatively. “Yea, I just started it the other night. Thankfully my course load has been light enough that I’ve been able to take anime breaks.” 

You could feel Sans’ glare burning a hole through your back but you could care less about him. You were here to enjoy yourself, not deal with a snarky skeleton. 

Alphys perks up at your words. “It’s a really great anime, don’t you think? Especially how it portrays the relationships between the brothers and magic and-“Alphys starts rambling, her eyes bright as she discusses the anime she had suggested. You nod occasional, not really catching everything Alphys is saying. The yellow dinosaur spoke quite fast when she got excited. 

“Human!” You wince at Papyrus’ loud voice in your ear. “I would like to invite you over to my brother and I’s house for friendship spaghetti! You have yet to properly appreciate the Great Papyrus’ cooking!” Papyrus pauses for a moment, a light orange blush covering his cheekbones. “That is… if you’re interested, of course.” He sounded nervous and his gaze was downcast. You couldn’t bear to disappoint Papyrus so you instantly reply enthusiastically, “I’d love to come over to enjoy your friendship spaghetti.” 

Papyrus was practically sparkling at your words. “WOWIE! I can’t wait, human!”

You smile up at him, a warmth spreading through your chest, appreciating his genuine optimism. Suddenly a thought occurred to you. Glancing around the table with your brows furrowed, you muse, “I don’t think I’ve yet to ask where all of you work.” 

Undyne lets out a loud guffaw and slaps you on the back, “We’ve known you for almost two months. Took you long enough to ask, punk! I’m going to be the gym teacher at Toriel’s school once it opens.” 

You look at Undyne, surprise clear on your astonished face. “Toriel is opening a school?”

“it’s what she’s dreamed about ever since we got to the surface,” a gruff voice from behind you answers. 

You turn and glance up at Sans, making eye contact for a moment before you reply with, “Oh. You know, I’m not actually surprised. Toriel seems like she’ll make a wonderful teacher.”

Sans grunts noncommittally, breaking eye contact to glance anywhere but at you. You shrug and look towards Alphys. “What do you do?” 

Alphys blushes and stutters out, “I-I w-work at the college on th-the other side of town. I teach some magic medicine c-c-classes.” 

Before you can reply, Papyrus chimes in with, “Sans works there as well! I am so proud of my lazybones brother! He’s finally doing something with science again. I am currently without a job, but I am diligently looking. I would love to show the world my prowess in spaghetti making.” 

You pat Papyrus’ arm and smile up at the loud skeleton. “I’m sure you’ll find something soon enough. You’ll blow everyone away with your cooking skills.” 

Sans chuckles at your words. Yeah, he’ll definitely blow them away, especially if they let him near a stove, he thinks to himself. You look at him, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sans smirks back at you, his permanent grin stretching wider, revealing his sharp canine teeth. 

“What do you do, human?” Papyrus asks, looking at you with excitement in his eyes. 

“Oh, nothing special. I work as a waitress downtown, at a little place called Jimmy’s. That’s where I met Undyne and Alphys.” 

“Yeah, this punk stood up for us,” Undyne chimes in, her sharp teeth glinting in the afternoon sun. 

You wave her off, scoffing. “It was nothing. He was being an asshole and I was doing my job. You guys deserve as much respect as humans do. Sometimes I think y’all deserve more respect than us.” 

Papyrus reaches over to you with his long arms, squeezing you in a rub breaking hug. “Thank you so much for standing up for my friends, kind human. I am glad we are friends.” 

You blush, looking down at the ground, embarrassed. “It was nothing,” you mumble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I apologize. I got caught up in Mr Robot, netflix, and pokemon go. Also I'm just generally awful in keeping on task and completing something.

The rest of the afternoon continues at a leisurely pace: you were introduced to the rest of the monsters at the party (Undyne had to physically pull you away from the Guard Dogs), fed all sorts of wonderful food, and wrangled into playing games with Frisk’s friends. You were worn out by the time the sun began to set, casting the back yard in a sea of shades of orange, red, and yellow. You smile up at the sky, lost in old memories. Over the tree tops you can just barely make out the peak of Mount Ebott. You knew it was at least an hour away (the town of Ebott was a sprawling mess), but you could almost imagine it being just past the copse of trees behind Toriel’s house. You remember, fondly, your time as a child living at the base of the mountain. 

You’re ripped from your daydreaming when a large clawed hand falls on your shoulder. You look up at the large goat woman sheepishly. “Sorry, lost myself for a moment,” you explain.   
Toriel smiles down at you, shaking her head. “It is quite alright, my child. Everyone has their moments when they wander down memory lane. I was just coming over to remind you of the time. Everyone else is headed home.”   
Glancing around confirms what she’s said, leaving you feeling awkward at your distracted state a few moments previous. “Oh, gosh, I didn’t mean to impose, Toriel. Thank you so much for inviting me today. Have a goodnight,” you chirp, cutting through the now dark house to make your way home. 

 

You wake with a jolt no more than five hours later, your sleep clothes drenched in a cold sweat. You glance over at your alarm clock, grimacing at the time. 2:13 am. Much too early to be waking up. Rolling over onto your side, you grab your phone off of its charger, hoping to distract yourself from the memories of your recent nightmare creeping at the edges of your mind. Scowling, you get out of bed, resigning yourself to the fact that you are awake much too early, and make your way downstairs to brew a cup of chamomile tea. 

Throughout your trek downstairs, you frequently glance over your shoulders, a lingering sense of dread sitting in the pit of your stomach. You turn on all the lights as you go, hoping to scare away both the shadows and your fears. You don’t notice the tremors running down your arms until you attempt to grab your favorite coffee mug out of one of your kitchen cabinets. You set the mug down, afraid of dropping it in your current state. You swallow, your mouth dry, as you struggle to remember your breathing exercises, your stomach curling into a tighter knot. 

One, two, three, four. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Gradually, the tremors pass, the knot in your stomach uncurling, although the paranoia lingers. You go about making your tea, hoping to push the demons of your mind away. Your day was not starting on a good note. 

Thankfully, you had the day off; you didn’t think you could put on a fake smile for anyone today. So it wasn’t your fault that you happen to be a bit annoyed when your doorbell rang around noon. With a scowl on your face, you stalk toward the door, ready to give whoever disturbed your day off a tongue lashing. Your scowl melted into a look of confusion when opening the door revealed Sans on your doorstep. You frown, placing a hand on one of your wide hips, your large, sleep shirt stopping about mid way down your thick thigh. 

“Can I… help you?” 

Sans took a moment to survey you, his blue, patched hoodie hanging loosely off of his stocky figure, the zipper undone revealing a t shirt with the words “Bad to the Bone” printed on it. He raised a brow bone at your attire before stepping into your foyer. You close the door behind him, waiting for an answer. 

“Nah, just wanted to have a quick chat with ya,” he replies, his eyelights roaming over your entryway, taking in your décor, which you hadn’t updated since your grandmother had passed the place onto you. 

“Nice place. How do ya afford it? Ya rich or something?” his deep baritone voice goes straight through you and you swear you can feel it vibrate in your chest. You cross your arms over your chest, your gaze resting on the skeleton’s back as he continues on into your home. 

“Thanks. I’m not rich; my grandmother left it to me after she passed away two years ago. “

“Sorry for your loss,” he mumbles in reply. 

You wave his words away with a slow flick of your hand. “It’s alright. She was old and she didn’t suffer. Anyways, you aren’t here to talk about my family history, are you?”

He lets out a rumbling chuckle. “nah, I ain’t here to talk about none of tha’,” he turns, his now empty eye sockets focusing on you. “I’m here to talk about what you’re planning.”


End file.
